


Morning Coffee Cart

by PinkPaperStars



Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 9: Coffee, M/M, Modern AU, Qrowtober (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: "Qrow prided himself on being able to deduce a lot of things about a person from small details about them. As a detective it was his job. What he couldn’t figure out was the man in the suit. "QrowWatts Qrowtober!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Arthur Watts
Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949401
Kudos: 1





	Morning Coffee Cart

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation except, cute~

Qrow prided himself on being able to deduce a lot of things about a person from small details about them. As a detective it was his job. What he couldn’t figure out was the man in the suit. 

He saw him every morning at the coffee cart. He would get off his night shift and be getting a cup of coffee before going to help Tai wrangle his nieces into getting ready for school. The man in the suit would always be in line with him. He was dressed immaculately. Crips suits and leather shoes. He’d be reading his scroll. 

Coffee orders were something that were consistent. Qrow got a plain with three cream and sugar. He liked his coffee sweet and creamy. Raven took her’s with one cream and two sugars. Tai liked a mocha. Summer had taken use to drink redeyes. 

Suit man, he didn’t have a regular order. The first time he caught Qrow’s attention was because he had ordered a flat white with cinnamon. He knew that it was a typical way that a flat white was served in Altas. He had looked over the man. He had a slight Atlesian accent. His warm skin, neatly groomed hair and mustache, and his clothes. He looked like he was from Atlesian money, the way he held himself. But he had a rigidity in the way he held himself. It was interesting. Qrow noticed him. 

He noticed him every morning. He knew his name was Arthur. He knew that Arthur didn’t have a regular coffee order. He drank anything. Flat whites, Valenos, macchiatos, red eyes, but he always asked for some cinnamon to be added. 

It took him two months, before he finally said something to suit man. That morning he looked not his normally perfect self. His hair was a bit tussled, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He ordered a read eye, with a double shot. And when he went to pay, Qrow handed the man at the coffee kart his card and ordered his coffee. 

“My treat,” Qrow gave him a tired smile. 

“Thank you,” Arthur smiled at him, picking up the cup of coffee. 

“It’s no problem. You look like your having a rough morning,” Qrow said, looking over at Arthur’s shoulder, the tell tale sign of spit up on his shoulder. “Detective Qrow Branwen,” 

“Dr. Arthur Watts,” He looked over at his shoulder and sighed. “Rough night. My son had a fever, and was up all night,” 

That Qrow hadn’t expected. “That sucks, sorry. He doing okay?” 

Arthur nodded back, as they stepped off to the side, so others in line could collect their coffees. “Yes it broke a few hours ago. And his daycare is at the hospital I work at so we’ll be alright,” 

“The one a few blocks away? Why do you walk all the way down here for coffee?” 

“The hospital coffee cart is terrible. My Resident recommended this one for me. They make a great Atlesian flat white too,” Arthur smiled, taking another sip of his coffee. “I should get walking back,” 

“I gotta get going too, I need to help get my nieces ready for school and sleep,” Qrow smiled a bit. He looked over the other’s hands. There was no ring on his finger.There was no time like present. “Maybe I can take you for coffee sometime, and we can continue this conversation,” 

“It’d like that,” He lifted his scroll so they could exchange numbers. “Call me,”

“Oh I will,”


End file.
